dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Welcome Banner suggestions
Welcome banner Current selection: Discuss beneath the image your talking about to prevent confusion. --Falcon At 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/shindig-1.png :This sould fit nicely. might do others later--Falcon At 16:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's "articles." Also, google informs me that the preferred spelling is "diggity." Lastly, the "do you wish to finally know the truth" quote never jived with me. I'm okay with moving "key to the .hack world" quote in its place, especially since I want that right shout bubble to be less wordy.--OtakuD50 07:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, dang it. I blame the Super Bowl. The problem with the right bubble is that I don't want it to thin, but I'll see how it looks, later.--Falcon At 12:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's Day choices: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/lit.png Lit Honeysuckle, duh. It took forever to get the thing (or at least a lookalike) out of Alkaid's hand and reecreating the part that she was holding, then duplicating it and trying to make it's twin look different. It's still kinda empty, though...--Falcon At 06:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/church.png This is my current favorite.--Falcon At 03:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh...--OtakuD50 07:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) banner sugestions? For totally different ideas.--Falcon At 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you're set on making a banner for the front page, it has to be a maximum of 400 pixels in width or at least legible when shrunk to that dimension. That said, it's probably for the best to just go with some kind of character spread. Main page aside, I'd love it if you could whip something up as a banner(s) for the BBS.--OtakuD50 02:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you have in mind?--Falcon At 03:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I dunno, the 4koma one looks good. Wouldn't want it to go to waste.--OtakuD50 19:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the 4koma one too since that looks the best, but the Grunty ones are good, except the typo in the Ovan Grunty one bothers me. I don't like the others so much. How about RANDOMIZE? >_> Kulaguy 20:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said though, for the front page it has to be legible at 400px for Monaco support, unless we go full-on Monobook in which case we'll have ample space, which is why I suggested a generic character spread. Unless what you're suggesting is a banner *under* the intro text and ad, in which case something can be arranged.--OtakuD50 23:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh! i miss read you and made them all 500px across! woops. It's hard for me to visuallize the page nonwidescreen, sorry. I'll see if I can shrink them some more some time later. For now, can you get some screens and show me the space I'm working with for the 400px across and the under-option?--Falcon At 00:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/WikiSD-02.png There, that ought to show you how much space it looks like we have. Though to be fair I think the dimensions are different in Monobook and I might have made the Ad placeholder a bit large, but still... it's wider than the ad but not by much... it's around 125%. --OtakuD50 07:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) So we're choosing the one from 4koma? Hmm can make the text smaller? Also the part on Kite's vest should be colored in. Outlaw630 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :His vest is colored in. The original kite wore a scarf. Also, which text? ".hack//WIKI" absolutely can not change size. there's a hole right below it. As for the other text, why?--Falcon At 17:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No its not. The connecters that pull together the fabric together is in bage. I see it everytime I look at the image. (Should be brown). As for the text (quote from Balmung) its not positioned right. Everything is in the center but it looks too close to the edge/highlights fix it by making the font a little smaller. Outlaw630 21:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I see now, though I thing the current stiching looks better, I'm a slave to canon. Meanwhile, the shrinking of the image has totally cripled my editing abilities. It's gonna take a like long.--Falcon At 22:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The only problems I have with the 4koma image now are the fact that the "key to the .hack world" line is used twice, making it redundant. Also, the shindig quote, while awesome, would also be redundant the way it is now, though I could always just take that joke out of the page and replace it with something more informative. But it's always been my intention to tie the shindig joke with the number of articles, so if you could just alter it to advertise the number of articles (1600+) in the image, that'd be great. One idea that I'm not pushing but am just letting it out there to pique interest is the possibility of different versions of this image where Kite's quote changes, either monthly or randomly. Though personally if we go with monthly banner changes I'd rather go with completely different banners for December (christmas), October (halloween), and February (valentine's). And maybe something for April Fool's.--OtakuD50 21:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a seasonal banner before next weekend. Apart from that I'll get to work on the original. See above (in repliance to Outlaw630) for my time excuse.--Falcon At 22:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's day commentary Discuss--Falcon At 03:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so yesterday wasn'y my most creative day....I'll try to make up for it soon, though I still like the cathedral scene best.--Falcon At 12:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Take 2--Falcon At 06:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a little fun with the 4koma banner http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner6.jpg I would never go with that banner; it's mainly just poking a bit of fun at the default welcome spiel for wikis. But it's also the most "serious" one and the banner I did last. I regret that I didn't fix the diggity and add the text at the bottom until this one. BTW, it's clear I couldn't find the font that matched what FA had. In retrospect I should've just done the whole thing over. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner1.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner2.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner3.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner4.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner5.jpg Comments? Oh snap, I misspelled sandwiches...--OtakuD50 20:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The original font was Ariel Black, but I made major edits to it for space, readability and asthetics. The comments are alittle too out there, I think. Maybe something more relivent, (but still funny) like the first. Also, the samich one is a little to sexist and my turn away users. --Falcon At 01:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I went ahead and redid all the text for a "serious" banner. ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner7.jpg ::But after I uploaded that I decided I didn't like the green, so I made more with .hack//WIKI colored black... ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner8.jpg ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner9.jpg ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner10.jpg ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner11.jpg ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner12.jpg ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/Kitebanner13.jpg ::Better?--OtakuD50 22:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC)